EFW 25th Of January 2011
raw intro Plays* - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AInll076HM JR: Welcome too Monday Night Raw everybody and now we are on the fallout from the great Pay Per View Backslash last night myslef and Jerry The King Lawler will be calling the action as always! King: Well we had quite a few Title changes last night including the biggest one of the night when The Ghost Hunter won his first EFW Championship also lets take you back too last night when David Falcon attacked WWE Champion CM Punk from behind after his match against Guru Of Greatness and it was made that WWE Champion CM Punk would take at least a month for him too recover and return too ring action *shows recap* Match 1: Phantom vs. Rated Peep Superstar - Singles Match * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_r5ceKLoYQ * JR:Well we have been awaiting the arrival of this Man for the past couple of weeks now...We understand this man was an Internation superstar and completly Destoryed every thing in his path he was dominate for Years! and this mans name is rated r champion.... Match 2: Rated R Champion vs. The Awesome One - Singles Match *Samir Cerebral Assassin Music Hits* I'm not going to be like some of the other guys back in this roster here tonight about the fallout from Backslash I lost my EFW Championship too the Ghost Hunter I respect him I think he needed this I don't mind him winning but I am willing for us too have one more match to have one more match at Pushed too the limit for that Championship! *David Falcon's music hits* as My first night as General Manager of Monday Night Raw Samir you will not weasle yourself into an Automatic match with The Ghost hunter for the championship, you will have to earn it too get there so next on Monday Night raw it will be a #1 Contenders Match for the EFW Championship too earn a shot at The Ghost Hunters title at the Pay Per View and you will face ME TO EARN IT! Match 3: David Falcon vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin - #1 Contenders Match for The EFW Title at Pushed Too The Limit! *I need Rated Peep Superstar too cut a heel turn letting the gold go too his head being over confident being the new US Champion (Promo Zone) Match 4: Rated Peep Superstar vs. The Awesome One - Champion vs. Champion *nexus comes out* What did I tell you all? I told you all that I would beat Adam and retain my European Championship last night at Backslash! I have proven my self too all of you it doesn't matter if you cant think I cant do it you stupid fans all that matters is that I can believe I can do it and make it here in efw I will be your European Champion and I will prove myself again against The Ghost Hunter tonight! Match 5: Nexus vs. The Ghost Hunter - Singles Match after the match David Falcon tries too destory The Ghost Hunter like he did with WWE Champion CM Punk but Samir Cerebral Assassin comes out before he can do it and pedigrees David Falcon raising The Ghost Hunters arm along with his own showing respect bewtween the two men... BQ: Rate Card